


system blower

by shining1980



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, both boys are in their early 20s, my writing is sooo bad god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining1980/pseuds/shining1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk AU where Jed and Octavius meet at an underground show. They hit it off immediately.<br/>Like. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smoke

**Author's Note:**

> rated m for future chapters ;~) enjoy friends!

Jedediah feels alive in the dark rooms of underground shows that are filled with strangers and pounding music. He finds a sort of solace in knowing that anything could happen here. He likes the people who come to these shows.

Or more specifically, the boys.

It is because of this that every weekend, Jedediah pulls on torn denim skinny jeans and a leather jacket, (and maybe sprays himself with a bit too much Drakkar Noir) and hopes that someone will notice him.

He's been feeling awfully lonely lately. He mulls over this as he changes his septum piercing in the mirror.

He runs his hand through the side of his head that isn't shaved, and breathes. He's ready. 

Nervous, as always, but ready.

/////

He gets to the show around 8pm. It's already getting dark out. Jedediah feels more confident at night, for some reason.

But then, lots of things make him more confident. Alcohol being number one on the list. He didn't bring his flask, but it's okay; everyone brings alcohol to these shows.

/////

The music is harsh and loud and fast and does not disappoint. Even better, he's only been at the venue for 10 minutes and someone is already offering him weed. A tall skinny kid  in a black hoodie with another boy, presumably his boyfriend. Jed talks to them for a while. 

He finds out that their names are Larry and Ahk, and that they are, in fact, dating. They're both incredibly easy to talk to, but that might be because of the weed.

Still, Jedediah likes them. They're nice. They all exchange numbers before they get too high to remember to do so. 

Jedediah is about to leave to get closer to the band, when Ahk stops him. 

"Wait, Jedediah! Before you go, you must meet our friend Octavius. He should be around here somewhere."

"Oh, alrighty. What's he look like?"

"Mm, he's wearing all black."

"Well gee, that sure does narrow it down." Jed replies, laughing.

Ahk laughs as well, still scoping out the room for his friend.

"Ah, there he is. Oct!"

Jedediah sees a boy with olive toned skin and messy, short black hair, turn around at the call of his name.

Jesus.

He's slim and handsome and brooding, like the love interest in some teen novel. He's dressed in all black, just as Ahk had described him, and he has smudged black eyeliner under his eyes and a leather o-ring collar around his neck.

He looks intimidating and mysterious and Jed is into it. 

He saunters over to Larry, Ahk, and Jed. 

"Yes?"

"Octavius, this is Jedediah. Jedediah, this is Octavius."

The Italian gives Jedediah a once-over and steps forward, into Jedediah's personal space, and sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jedediah."

Jedediah shakes his hand awkwardly. Octavius's hand is warm.

"N-nice to, uh, nice to meet ya too."

The weed is starting to hit him, and while it's calming, it makes his nervousness harder to hide. 

And it doesn't help that Jedediah just wants to jump the other boy's bones.

Octavius ends the handshake, but leans imperceptibly closer to Jedediah and inhales through his nose.

"Hm."

"What?"

"You smell nice."

"Oh, h-how sweet of you to say."

Larry and Ahk smile and look at each other knowingly before giving the other boys some space.


	2. tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, they really "hit" it off.  
> Hahaaaaa.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Jedediah realises he has been staring.

"Uh, yeah. Fine."

"You look nervous."

"What, are you saying I ain't tough, hombre? You wanna go?"

Jedediah has no idea what he's even saying. His mouth is moving faster than his mind. Thankfully, Octavius just laughs and cocks his head, smiling.

"Now what?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're just... cute. That's all."

"Oooh boy, you must really wanna fight me. I ain't cute. I'm tough an' I could kick yer ass, amigo."

Octavius walks forward until Jedediah is backed into the wall. He leans forward, and placing his hand next to Jed's face.

"Is that so?"

Jedediah swallows. 'Intimidating' was an understatement.

The blonde gathered all his courage.

He hooked a finger in the ring of the other boy's collar and pulled him forward until their faces were only inches apart.

"Yes."

Octavius was grinning, now. Not smiling, grinning.

"Show me."

"Ya don't know what yer getting yourself into, hoss."

"No, I do. I just hapoen to like where this is going."

"You dont mean that."

Octavius grabs Jedediah's wrist and forces his hand away from his collar. Then, he pushes Jed, right in the middle of his chest.

"If you're so tough, surely you'd be able to show me."

Jed takes a few steps backwards and then regains his balance. When Octavius sees his eyes, they are filled with fury.

"Oh, now you done it."

Jedediah rushes Octavius and pushes him into the wall across from them. His hands are at the other boy's neck immediately.

//////

5 minutes into fighting and they are on the floor. 

7 minutes into fighting and they have caught the attention of someone who apparently has the authority to throw them out.

They're not in much trouble. They just get told that if the police have to get called, a lot of people will go to jail. Presumably for the alcohol and weed.

So, they quit fighting long enough to make their way out of the building. Octavius is following Jedediah and Jedediah is flowering at him.

//////

The cold autumn air hits Jedediah as soon as he gets outside. He leans up against the alley wall, waiting a couple seconds, before Octavius finally comes out through the doors.

He walks over to Jedediah, who is looking angry.

"I am... I am sorry for instigating that. That was my fault."

Jedediah stares straight ahead, not sparing Octavius a single glance. He's quiet for all of 2 minutes.

"...I'm tough."

"That- hold on... that is what you're angry about? You're not upset we got kicked out?"

"I dont care 'bout getting kicked out. I care about people thinkin' I'm not tough."

"Jedediah..."

Jed finally looks at Octavius. He looks somewhat hurt and Octavius feels awful.

He goes to stand in front of Jedediah.

"If you weren't tough, we wouldn't have been fighting, love."  
His hands find their way to Jedediah's shoulders and he leans forward, gently pressing his lips to Jedediah's.

After a moment of hesitation, Jedediah places his hands on Octavius's waist, and allows him to deepen the kiss.

"You're tough. You are tough." Octavius murmers against Jedediah's lips.


End file.
